


Call of the Wild

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Pistachios are prone to spontaneous combustion in large quantities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Squick, Whump, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: It didn’t matter where Jake ran. How well he hid. The Demogorgon found him, kept finding him, always just a few steps behind. It was hunting him down; it wanted him.
Relationships: Demogorgon (Stranger Things)/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	Call of the Wild

Jake didn’t know what this new Killer was. It looked like some kind of terrifying creature, like- like a skinless dog, maybe. But it loomed over everyone and had no face and when it screamed it revealed rows of horrifying teeth. Somehow, that was _worse_ than any of the other Killers. Because at least with them, they looked human, even if they weren’t anymore. But this creature, it wasn’t. The Demogorgon. It was an animal that could never even be bargained with, and it didn’t care about your begging or your cries. It just did what it wanted, killed when it wanted. 

And this Trial, Jake has an awful feeling about what it wanted.

The Demogorgon didn’t pay any attention to the other Survivors. It sniffed around at Meg and Kate once, hissing at them, but it only chased them when they got close to the portal room in the Hawkins Lab. Just chased them away. And with Dwight, the monster seemed more interested for a little, bit when it had pinned Dwight down and opened its mouth at him, it suddenly let him go. Instead, the creature was sniffing at the air and... hunting down Jake. 

It didn’t matter where Jake ran. How well he hid. The Demogorgon found him, kept finding him, always just a few steps behind. Jake was running now, practically desperate, trying to buy enough time for the generators to all be done; for the gates to open, for Jake to get the hell out. But the Killer was relentless and soon- soon, there were no more pallets to throw down, no more windows to vault. Just Jake, realizing he was cornered in the stairwell. And the creature, looming. It was far taller than Jake, and as soon as it spotted him, it let out a scream, saliva flying. Jake flinched, gritting his teeth to prepare for the hit he knew would come.

A lunge. The Demogorgon leapt on Jake, throwing him to the ground. Jake grunted at the landing, only to feel himself being picked up, not attacked. Being carried away. To the hook, maybe, but as they passed by two hooks, Jake realized something worse was going to happen. Especially when the portal room came into view. He blanched, kept trying to struggle out, but the Demogorgon hissed and nipped at his side, carrying him the rest of the way into the room. Where none of the other Survivors would find them. 

Down. Jake was dropped to the ground, landing on some kinds of weird tendrils. He blinked too, too dazed to try and crawl away, and it only took that moment for the fleshy tendrils to bind around his wrists. That bad feeling suddenly got a whole lot worse, and Jake’s eyes went wide with fear.

“No-“ he tried. It wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t work, but Jake tried kicking his free legs, tried to stop the panic that was overwhelming him. It didn’t work. Especially when the Demogorgon let out something like a chittering sound, low and gentle, as it crouched and-

And a huge cock extended from its groin. Jake’s eyes were wide as he watched the thing grow and grow, easily twice as long as it was wide, veined and curved and alien. Jake felt himself hyperventilating- this was why it wanted Jake, only Jake, it wanted to breed him. It wanted to _breed_. 

“No! Someone- anyone, help!” Jake tried to screamed, but the sound seemed to be absorbed by the room, suffocated before it could leave. No one would be coming; Jake, despite himself, felt tears in the corner of his terrified eyes. The Demogorgon slowly padded over to him, still making that soft noise, before it lowered its head down to Jake’s crotch. The petal mouth opened, and it seemed to bite at the fabric, before bringing both claws up and tearing straight through the pants, and some of Jake’s skin too. Jake let out a choked cry, but the monster just bumped its head against the fresh wounds, dragging the tip of its mouth along them like it was tasting the blood, leaving saliva in its place. 

“Stop...” Jake begged, but it was no use. He tried to kick, but it did nothing. The Demogorgon grabbed his legs and spread them apart- far enough that the muscles throbbed too, tilting him up enough to fully expose his ass. It huffed for a moment, then moved forwards, enough so that it was positioned over Jake; the cock, pointed at his entrance. Jake tried to tug at his bindings, tried not to cry, and he let out a single, choked sob. “Please-“

The creature screamed at Jake, flower-petal mouth opening wide and saliva flying. Jake gasped in fear, but it was too late. The Demogorgon positioned its cock over Jake’s tight entrance. He could feel the tip of it pressing forward, insistent, but it was already too big to enter without effort. Even the wet feeling of what must have been some alien type of precome was a poor lube. And so, without any hesitation, the monster forced itself forward. The bulbous head struggled to fit itself in, and Jake screamed louder than he thought possible, being held down by a monster and fucked by a cock that was too big. Still, the creature grunted and hissed, putting all its force behind ramming it’s gigantic cock into Jake’s tiny hole, blood flowing around it and Jake gasping and scrambling to get away. 

“Stop- stop! Fuck-“ he practically sobbed, but the more he moved, the more agonizing the sensation was. It wasn’t even halfway in, but it was tearing him apart, feeling the veins pulsing inside of him. The Demogorgon let out another scream, much closer to Jake’s face, one that seemed to say, ‘stop moving’. And so, Jake could only lay there and sob with tears down his cheeks, hands tied down, and the cock forcing itself in inch by grueling inch. The monster was so heavy, forcing Jake all the way down into the ground, pressing itself against his chest so that it could push itself in more. To breed him. It heaved with effort, breathing fast and shallow, and Jake sobbed and tried to block out the pain as best he could. It only got worse as the Demogorgon brought its claws down to ‘help’.

One of the claws went to Jake’s hole, and the other went to his waist. The one at the waist grabbed and squeezed, using its strength to force him down on its cock even more. Jake cried at the jostling, feeling his entrance tearing from all the pressure, and the other claw reached down to force him open even more. Spreading his entrance far larger than it should have been, giving the cock the last bit of space it needed to finally shove itself all the way in, bottoming out. Then, the claw came up to Jake’s waist as well, holding him down.

The pain was worse than anything before. The other Killers- none of them were this big, none of them were like this. Jake felt like he could barely breathe, could only sit there and sob between frantic breaths, between the pain tearing through his entire body. The creature made a half scream, a grunt, and then Jake felt the hands on his waist tighten as it slowly began to pull itself out to begin pumping. No- no, oh god.

The pace was slow at first. It could only get out a few inches before it shoved back in, spearing him. Each thrust made Jake let out a broken sob. The Demogorgon pulled back just enough to cram itself back in, and slowly, the pace became faster. More length pulled out. Faster. It was pumping in and out of Jake, making little chittering sounds and using him like a cocksleeve for all it cared, as his body was forced up and down the monstrous cock. Faster again. Jake could hear it slapping against him, could feel the way the veins throbbed and it seemed to keen. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as it shoved itself all the way in to the hilt, and he sobbed freely in between gasps.

“No-“ he couldn’t even beg anymore. It was just that one word, pathetic and desperate, as the Demogorgon sped up and up, until there wasn’t a moment between the empty feeling and the fullness. Jake couldn’t focus anymore. There was only the sobs, the pain, the creature screaming and bending him to breed him and make him full. His sobs, echoing around the space, eaten up by the tendrils that shuddered around him. Bouncing up and down on the cock. The claws were clenched so tight they drew blood now, and Jake’s head lolled to the side as his body finally went slack.

And finally, the Demogorgon screamed. Right in Jake’s face, mouth wide, and Jake could feel something pulsing in its cock. Tears steaming down his face, like the blood on his sides. There was a moment, as the Demogorgon shoved itself in as far as it could go, holding Jake down against his involuntary struggling and twitching. Then, the pulsing intensified. Jake felt something cold and- almost slimy, flood into him. Thick, almost, and so cold. He shuddered and sobbed. The creature cooed and kept itself sheathed, until the last bit of whatever it had injected into Jake was done. Then, it slowly dragged itself out with a wet pop, and as Jake lay there, feeling the disgusting stuff still inside him, the Demogorgon chittered gently. It seemed to say, ‘soon’, as it crouched back down and waited, waited to do it all over again. 

To breed him. Animal instinct. 

And so, Jake simply laid there and cried, as darkness finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to this one. Sorry Jake, not sorry. 
> 
> Standard stuff: please use lube with sex, holy shit you’d have to go to the hospital if this was you. I’m serious. Use lube bitch!!! And make sure all parties consent to any interactions. I swear to god I’ll come and throw hands with you if you don’t 
> 
> Also. I love comments, literally adore them. And I love getting ideas from you guys!! So, please give me ideas. I’m going crazy in quarantine. I’m gonna start doing weird hobbies like underwater basket weaving, please


End file.
